Two Sides To The Moon
by ABFG
Summary: Katara is suffering from a common sickness: a broken heart. And who better than the Avatar himself to console her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

A/N: Just a little something that I thought of in the car. Enjoy!

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

To any normal person, the night would seem so beautiful that they would want to fall to their knees and worship it. The moon seemed to share its glow to the world below while gracefully soaring through the sky. The wind was gliding its way through the modest buildings while the trees swayed to its beat. But this particular waterbender was not a normal person tonight. She was going through a phase almost every single teenager her age goes through; a broken heart.

In her solemn eyes, the moon seemed to be releasing its entire wrath on the planet. The gray clouds that framed the celestial body seemed to be trying to steal some of the sacred moonlight only to be pushed away by the murderous winds. The remnants of the cloud were flown away only to form into unimportant clumps. The warm winds cut through her skin revealing a quite soothing pain. It felt like a whip stinging at her face and she swallowed it with much gratefulness. Her still numb feet kicked at the leaves that were now licking at her toes, but she couldn't feel the magic; the magic that made her feel like she was walking on air. The usual inner fire in her heart was extinguished to a mere pile of ashes all because of a certain Fire Lord.

"You don't need to stay like this." A worried voice was heard behind Katara. Her brown curls smacked her in the face as she abruptly turned around to see the famous Avatar. He had grown and matured for the past years; however, he _is _fifteen so it's understandable.

Katara never answered and just sulked as she stared at her friend up in the sky. Aang embraced his fellow element as he walked up to his long time best friend.

"It all depends on how you see everything." Aang began, "There's two sides to everything." Katara seemed uninterested in his wisdom. Aang sighed and in result, he accidentally bended a gust of wind at a poor moth-butterfly. The creature spread its multicolored wings and flew at the Avatar. After much struggling, he finally managed to make amends with the insect. At the moment, the winged creature was resting on his finger and that's when Aang got an idea.

"Katara," he whispered, "See this moth-butterfly?" She nodded slowly, not understanding where he was going with this. The Avatar poked at the bug making the bug close its wings and hide in them. It became a brown and ugly bug.

"Now, it looks ugly and brown." He explained, "But if you see his wings when they're out, they're beautiful. That's how life is. You can see it as a bleak, desolate tunnel; or, you can see it as a wonderful path with caring friends and family." He let the bug out of his palm on the balcony. The moth-butterfly flew out of his gentle palm and enjoyed its freedom once again. Its wings were a beautiful dark blue lined with a certain color that shined like silver with the moonlight.

A small smile pulled at Katara's lips as she saw it fly away into the horizon. Aang stared at her sweetly.

"Thank you." She really needed that.

"That's what friends are for." He smiled. She didn't need to thank him. Her eyes said it all.

And with that, Aang started to walk back inside; a small hand grabbed at his wrist. He looked behind him to see a desperate woman begging for him to stay.

The two friends embraced the moonlight Yue gifted them for the entire night; just enjoying each other's strength. Katara's heart was still fragile, but Aang was determined to fix it up. His destiny was to become the only one who could receive Katara's undivided love; but for now, he was satisfied with her friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is for you, HoaLotsAtla : D enjoy this sequel. PLEASE REVIEW! I got this idea from my CUTEY baby cousin. I LOVE YOU, B!**

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"Katara!" The poor Avatar was yelling for his wife for help. Their two year old son was pulling his pants off again and running around with his diaper. Aang had tackled the boy but he slipped out and ran off. Right now, Aang was chasing his son through the entire island of Kyoshi.

His wife looked out from a window to find her chubby son waddling down the road with Aang a few feet behind waving a pair of blue pants.

"Ishan!" She ran over and picked him up, "Now what did I tell you about taking off your pants?" His mouth, filled with gallons of saliva, started babbling on. He only knew a few words, so only two words were clear enough to understand.

"Sowwy, Mommy." His gray eyes were so big and cute that Katara just kissed him on the forehead and put him down. Aang came behind her, panting.

"Why'd you put him down? He still doesn't have pants!" The confused Aang ranted on.

Katara kissed her husband on the lips and motioned to Ishan. "Look at him. He's hot so he took them off." She explained with her wisdom on kids.

"That makes sense." Aang whispered as he stared at his son.

Katara smiled. "See, look how happy he is." Ishan was playing with Sokka and Suki's daughter, Aisha. She was two years older than Ishan; Sokka and Suki didn't wait long to get a kid.

Aang grinned with pride and ran to his son; he picked him up and twirled him around. When his son was laughing, he quickly slipped the pants on him and smiled evilly. Ishan's smile vanished and an evil grin, much like his father's, replaced it. He pulled it off and ran away.

Aang's jaw dropped at his son's action and Katara had to push it back up.

"Did you see that?" His voice escalated a few octaves.

"What are you talking about?" She smirked and walked back into their house.

"I swear, he gave me an evil grin. An EVIL GRIN!" He mumbled to himself crazily.

He turned around to see Aisha smiling at him. Aang picked her up, "You're a good girl. Ishan is a bad boy, right?" His baby voice was coming back, but left once he saw Aisha shake her head.

Aang put her down and she smiled the same evil grin as Ishan and pulled off _her _pants and ran the same direction as Ishan. Aang stood there, shocked.

"EVIL BABIES!" He screamed and ran into his house with his hands up in the air.

_Poor Aang. Little did he know that the next revolution he would have to stop would be an EVIL BABY REVOLUTION AGAINST PANTS and his son was their leader. Or at least, in his dreams. :)_

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. Much appreciated!**


End file.
